


LIAR

by retroberly



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Manipulative Reader, Toxic Relationships, Toxic love, enemies?? to lovers?? to enemies??, very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroberly/pseuds/retroberly
Summary: ⟣➵ 𝗧𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝘀𝗼 𝗴𝗼𝗱 𝗱𝗮𝗺𝗻 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗲.In which two toxic manipulators play a game other than the original killing game - Each other.━━━━❝ I am utterlyintoxicatedby you  ❞❝ it's all lies,darling  ❞____________________ғᴇᴍᴀʟᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ɪɴsᴇʀᴛ⟣➵ ⚡️© ʀᴇʀᴛʀᴏʙᴇʀʟʏ, Pʟᴏᴛ© Kᴀᴢᴜᴛᴀᴋᴀ Kᴏᴅᴀᴋᴀ, Dᴀɴɢᴀɴʀᴏɴᴘᴀ Cʜᴀʀᴀᴄᴛᴇʀs
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. LIAR

**HOPE WASN'T SOMETHING YOU HAD EVER SINCE THEN.** Your family always convinced you that useless things _peasants_ believe in, such as hope, will experience depressingly dire outcomes. And you followed their every teaching as if you're a _mere puppet_. The endless void you were left drowning in as a child influenced how you view the world today—your very own _stage_.

Naturally, you were exceptional in putting up a show. Gaining a rather odd title of the _ultimate manipulator_. And with that came your recruitment letter for Hope Peak's Academy.

* * *

_two_ corrupted souls finding each other in _one_ dire killing game


	2. Chapter 2

**"SHE'S NOTHING BUT AN EXECRABLE LIAR,"** You whispered under your breath.

You observed the two reunited junior high classmates. The lies and venom dripping from every word that Maizono said to Makoto. You squinted your eyes and rested your cheek beneath your hand. E/c eyes still concentrated on the two notoriously flirting pair, interested in how their alliance would help them in this dreadful situation.

"Do you plan on _flirting_ all day?" A stern voice interrupted Makoto and Maizono.

"Let's get down to business already," The same voice announced.

Your eyes danced around the strict boy standing confidently than anyone else in the room. The man was unquestionably handsome. His long puffy blonde hair all falling down to his shoulders. The light illuminating from the gym giving his hair a more shiny and silky look. Then came his white frames—now that you got a somewhat closer look at him, you immediately noticed his cryptic celeste-colored eyes entirely contradicting your first thought of him having bright ocean blue eyes that held such elegance and mellowness. His blue celeste-colored eyes held more darkness than any brown eyes could accouche. At first glance, he looked like a man who was _prim and proper_ , a man you would undoubtedly want to take home to mother and father. Yet, he had this mysterious aura continuously luring you inside his mess of a life. Which made you _fancy_ him even more then.

"Talk about a _killjoy_ ," you taunted loud and clear, walking towards the group they were forming. You smiled at the blonde student in front of you as if you hadn't just insulted him. You noticed his scowl deepening, his eyes that you had just finished relishing now immensely resolving your every being. And you would be lying if you told them that the way his eyes darted to your feet all the way to your smug e/c eyes from his towering perspective didn't _excite_ you.

"How dare you disrespect _me_ —the winning heir of the noble Togami Family."

"A monarchy isn't what we need in this school, _Togami_. Have you forgotten that every single one of us has qualities better than anyone who dared to step foot on this land?"

"Perhaps your ego towered your already tall figure. Have you forgotten that I am better at you in something?" you said with your shoulders laid back and eyes dangerously glinting mischief.

"Don't make me laugh. What can a _commoner_ like you have that I, the affluent prodigal, don't?"

"Ah! Maybe you didn't hear me when we were making introductions," you displayed a smooth grin, the people in the room suddenly wary and perplexed.

The sophisticated clanking of your black platform boots was the only noise everybody else heard, except for the all high and mighty Byakuya Togami. The blonde could vividly hear his rapid pulse pounding in the depths of his bloody organ. Betraying his own pride, he dropped his folded arms and took a single step back.

How much intimidation can mere footsteps furnish? A lot, apparently. Especially when your steps began equaling the needy egotistical blonde's heartbeat. And don't get Byakuya started on the way your lascivious eyes were concentrated on his confused ones. _Disgusting_. You were all too _disgustingly compelling_.

"The name is Y/n L/n. From the _political party_ : L/n bloodline. Your endeared _Ultimate highschool manipulator_."

"Great, now we have a political bitch stuck with us for the rest of the school year," Mondo sliced the tremendous tension from your statement inside Hope peak's gymnasium. You scoffed and rolled your eyes. Turning your head to the side to avoid any more conversations with your eyesore of a classmate

Suddenly the loud statics of the school speakers vibrated throughout the entire sealed gymnasium. Everyone covered their ears in an attempt to drown the nerve-wracking waves that just won't stop.

"Testing. Testing" A high cheery voice repeated through the same vibrating speakers.

"Let us now formally begin your entrance ceremony!" The same cheery voice hailed.

"Expected nothing less from Hope Peak Academy's opening ceremony, right?" The fool holding a futile crystal ball smiled.

"No, That's not it," A somewhat aloof light-haired girl denied.

All of you stood tall below the gymnasium's stage. Staring at the source of the new voice in this opening ceremony. You squinted your eyes in skepticism, thinking that beneath that bulky pedestal is a _lost child_ from how high their baritone was.

Then appeared an absurd half and half child's play. Your eyes widened, indeed not expecting much of a toy to be lurking around a prestigious school like Hope's Peak.

"I'm not a stuffed toy!" it opposes all of your straightforward thoughts, waving its slender arms in the process.

"I'm Monokuma! The headmaster of this school! Pleased to meet you!" It declared, standing up the wooden podium with a smug posture pointing at himself.

"It is indeed a pleasure to see face to face the promising, young high school students who carry the hopes of the world on their shoulders."

"And since you are all so dear to the betterment of the world. I have decided to confine you to the comfort of this prestigious academy!"

**Author's Note:**

> THINGS TO KEEP IN MIND:
> 
> —no "complete" plot.
> 
> —the reader in this book is portrayed as very toxic and manipulative. trigger warning!
> 
> —there will be some times that the characters will be out of character.
> 
> —books that have the same plot/scenes are merely coincidental.
> 
> —semi-long chapters ahead
> 
> —I will be using she/her pronouns
> 
> — TRIGGER WARNINGS: there will be suggestive themes, deaths, gaslighting, gore, violence, manipulation (i won't actually write that scene tho).
> 
> —will not word by word copy the danganronpa trigger happy havoc cause that's kinda boring ❤️
> 
> —weekly updates
> 
> —there will be a few grammar mistakes, and don't hesitate to tell me :>
> 
> —might change a few endings of the trials so y'all would be surprised hehe
> 
> —not aesthetically pleasing, but I try


End file.
